LDSK
by xjrose
Summary: FBI is sent to Japan to investigate a series of murders surrounding The King of Iron Fist Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Jennifer Jareau stood before a television screen with a remote in her hand. "Japan has had two victims in two days, each with a gunshot wound to the head," she spoke aloud to her teammates. She brought up a picture on the screen of a girl in her early twenties, brown hair tied back in braids. "The first victim, Julia Chang, is an environmentalist who strived to rebuild the rainforest that once surrounded her homeland." J.J. pushed another button and brought up a picture of a dark-skinned man wearing a jaguar mask over his face. "The second victim is a wrestler who goes by the name of King. We haven't been able to find out his real name."

"Both the victims were not natives of Japan," a young man piped up. He seemed too young to be in the FBI, when actually he had very many degrees. "Maybe the UnSub is a nationalist?"

"That's possible, Reid," J.J. answered. "We need to find out everything we can in order to connect the two victims. It's only a matter of time before he kills again. I'm going to talk to Julia's mother."

................................................................................................................................................

J.J. arrived at Michelle Chang's doorstep and knocked gently on the door. A woman in her early forties answered the door, her brown hair tied back in a pony tail. The blonde woman spoke up quickly, "Hi, I'm agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Is this about Julia? Oh my god, I knew she shouldn't have gone to that tournament," Michelle cried as she rung her hands and a worried look took over her countanence.

"I'm so sorry." Michelle invited her in and J.J. explained the details of the case. "You said the Julia was in Japan for a tournament?"

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament. I went for the first two years and Julia has gone every year after that."

J.J. held out the picture of King. "Do you recognize this man?"

"Yes, he was in the tournament since the beginning. He was killed too?"

J.J. nodded and reached for her ringing cell phone. "Morgan, what did you find out?"

_"We've got another body. Asuka Kazama. So much for the nationalist theory. I just sent you the photo."_

"Okay, Thanks, Morgan. Can you also have Garcia look up The King of Iron Fist Tournament? That might be where the UnSub met our victims." J.J. hung up the phone and turned back to Michelle. "They just found a third victim. The girl's name is Asuka Kazama. Did you know her as well?"

"No," Michelle said. "But there was another woman with the last name of Kazama in the second tournament, though Jun died shortly afterwards."

................................................................................................................................................

"Is there any connection between Jun Kazama and Asuka Kazama?" J.J. asked technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

_"No," the rapid sound of typing came to J.J.'s eardrums. "But Jun Kazama died fifteen years after the birth of her son Jin Kazama at the end of the second tournament. The third tournament didn't start until four years later when the boy was nineteen. His father is Kazuya Mishima, son of Heihachi Mishima who owns the tournament."_

"Thanks, Garcia. And Asuka is enrolled in the tournament as well?"

_"Yes she fact, I'm sending you a list of all who are in the tournament, past and present, along with their pictures."_

J.J. laid down and closed her eyes to take a nap before she arrived in Japan to meet back up with the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

The assassin raised her scope. Her target stood laughing with a young girl. It would be a joy to make her scream. The first three were warnings; now it was time to go after the real targets. The boy was the first of them, the youngest of the family. The girl was just a bonus. The assassin pulled the trigger and blood splattered on the young girl's face. The assassin smiled as she thought she almost heard the girl's screams. She pulled the trigger again and the girl was dead on the cement next to him. And the assassin scurried off unnoticed.

................................................................................................................................................

"Two more," J.J. frowned. "Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu."

"J.J., we need to contact everyone in this tournament and let them know that they could be the targets of a long distance serial killer." African American agent Derek Morgan picked up his cell phone and started dialing the familiar number. "Garcia, we need the addresses of the latest victim's closest living relatives please. Thanks, baby girl."

................................................................................................................................................

"Kazuya Mishima, I am FBI agent Derek Morgan. I regret to inform you that your son has been shot. We fear that your life may be in danger as well." Kazuya snorted in response. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt the members of this tournament?"

"Just the people in this tournament," Kazuya laughed.

"Is there anyone who stands out more than others?"

"I don't know," Kazuya started to get angry. "Are we done now?" He hated when people, especially cops, got into his business.

................................................................................................................................................

Morgan got back to the station, shaking his head. "Kazuya Mishima was no help. It was almost as though he didn't care that his son was dead."

"So he is a suspect then?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"I don't think he did it, but he might know something." Morgan sat down in a chair. "Did you find out anything?"

"Ling Xiaoyu's grandfather Wang Jinrei said that he doesn't know anyone in the tournament who uses a gun. It was strictly hand-to-hand combat, though there were two that used swords."

"Excuse me," an Asian man walked into the station carrying a gun at his hip. "You are FBI?" he asked Prentiss.

"Yes, sir, I am. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Lei Wulong. I am a detective from Hong Kong. I wondered if you needed help with your investigation." He gave a small smile.

Prentiss looked to the board where all the tournament members were posted up and noticed his picture was one of them. "Yes, I do believe we could use your help."

"We were able to connect all of the victims to the fighting tournament," Morgan said. "Of all the tournament members, which of you are familiar with a gun? We know that our UnSub is a skilled shot."

"I can only think of myself and the Williams sisters."


	3. Chapter 3

She knew this target would not be easy by any means. She knew him personally, but that only made it easier for her. The assassin had once been his bodyguard. As she pulled the trigger, a man walked into her scope. The bullet broke through the glass window and lodged in his guard's chest. "Damn," she cursed under her breath.

…...

"Okay, thank you," J.J. said and hung up the phone. She looked up at her team. "Our latest victim isn't on the list," she frowned, "but he was a bodyguard for Kazuya Mishima."

"So, you think he missed?" Morgan suggested.

"Or the guard saw the shot being fired and took the bullet for him," Prentiss said.

"That is also possible," Reid stated. "But either way, the UnSub will likely make another attempt on Kazuya Mishima's life."

"We need to bring him into protective custody," J.J. said firmly.

…...

"Mr. Mishima, my name is Emily Prentiss of the FBI. We think that the bullet lodged in your guard's chest was meant for you. I'm here to take you into protective custody."

"I won't go," Kazuya turned his chair around to face the brunette. His eyes were cold and full of malice.

She walked over and stood between him and the broken window. "Mr. Mishima, please. It's for your safety."

Kazuya stood up, his face only inches away from hers. "I don't give a damn about my safety," he raised his voice as he cursed in her face.

Emily's face twisted in pain as a bullet went straight through her back, hitting Kazuya in the stomach. Emily Prentiss fell to the floor, trying to dial Garcia's number. Kazuya staggered over to her and picked up the phone. The number had been entered. Kazuya pressed the call button.

"_Hello, I am your tech goddess, how may I grant your wishes?"_

"She was trying to protect me," Kazuya said. "Now she is dying."

"_Oh my god, Prentiss?" He could hear the shock in her voice._

"Send an ambulance." With that Kazuya hung up the phone.

By the time the ambulance arrived, Kazuya was nowhere to be found and Prentiss was barely breathing.

…...

She knew he got away. She had a feeling he would. But she would get him soon enough.

…...

Prentiss was in surgery. She was going to be all right.

"As much as I'd like to stick around and talk to Prentiss, the killer is still out there. He has tried to kill Kazuya Mishima twice. And now he is nowhere to be found. We need to find him before the UnSub does," Morgan reasoned.

"I'll stay here with Prentiss. You guys go try to find him. Talk to Detective Wulong. Maybe he can help," J.J. answered.

…...

"Has anyone spoken to Heihachi yet?" asked Detective Wulong.

"Heihachi Mishima? No," Morgan answered.

"Perhaps he knows where his son is," Reid suggested. "And if I'm right, he is next on the list after Kazuya."

"Is Jinpachi on your list too, Reid?"

"Jinpachi?"

"Jinpachi Mishima is Heihachi's father," Lei Wulong said.

Morgan dialed the phone. "Baby girl, I need you to look up Jinpachi Mishima for me."

"_There's hardly a paper trail on this guy for the past ten years."_

"He was locked in Heihachi's basement for a long time. He only broke free at the fifth tournament," Wulong reasoned.

"_Sounds to me like the world would be better off without these guys," Garcia said._

"We don't get to choose who we save, Garcia," Reid said.

"_I know that, boy wonder."_


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuya ran through secret passages below the Mishima Zaibatsu. He held his stomach as blood flowed through his fingertips. He wouldn't risk a hospital.

…...

"We're a few members down," J.J. told Lei Wulong. "We need all the help we can get. Emily Prentiss is in the hospital. She was shot trying to protect Kazuya Mishima. Our team leader Aaron Hotchner is spending time with his son. I hate to pull him away, but I think we need his help on this one. David Rossi is on a book tour."

"We need to warn everyone else in the tournament," Detective Wulong pointed out.

"Derek Morgan and I can do that," J.J. said. "You and Spencer Reid need to work on finding Kazuya Mishima or the L.D.S.K."

"Yeah," Morgan laughed. "We need this kid's genius," he pointed at Reid, who was drawing diagrams on the whiteboard.

Just as Morgan and J.J. turned to leave, J.J.'s cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Mommy, I miss you."_

"_I know, Henry. I'll be home soon."_

After she hung up the phone, J.J.'s countenance held an unshakable smile. "Where did that smile come from?" Lei asked, chuckling.

"_My son."_

…_..._

"_What do you have so far?" Lei asked the young man scribbling on the board._

Reid didn't answer for a few seconds. He was preoccupied with his calculations. "The first few targets were warnings to the Mishima family. If the UnSub was going to kill everyone in the tournament, he wouldn't have tried to take out the Mishima family until the end."

…_..._

J.J. knocked on the door of the hotel room. The man who answered the door had flaming red hair and bags under his eyes. He held his head and looked at the stranger groggily. "What do you want?" he asked.

She ignored his rudeness and decided to get straight to the point. "Mr. Hworang, my name is Jennifer Jareau, with the FBI. I'd like to ask you a couple questions about the tournament. May I come in?"

Hwoarang looked confused but moved aside to let her past him. "I guess so. What does the FBI want with the tournament?"

J.J. entered the messy hotel room. Clothes scattered the floor haphazardly. She cleared off the chair and sat down. "Many of the members of this tournament are being murdered by a long distance serial killer. We have reason to believe that it might be someone within the tournament."

"_Long distance serial killer? What does that even mean?"_

"_A sniper."_

…_..._

Morgan knocked on the door. "Steve Fox? I'm Derek Morgan, FBI. Can I come in?" The British man nodded and Morgan followed him inside the hotel room.

"_What is this about?" Steve asked._

"_The FBI is conducting an investigation concerning the King of Iron Fist Tournament. There is a sniper targeting the members of the tournament. We believe it's an inside job. Do you know anyone who would have motive or the resources for this?"_

Steve thought for a moment and only one person came to mind. "Nina Williams. She was used in a cryogenic experiment conducted by the Kazuya Mishima and Dr. Boskonovich. They wanted to find out if live birth could be performed in a cryogenic sleep."

"_What was the result of the experiment?" Morgan asked._

"_Me."_

…_..._

"_If I were the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I wouldn't risk going to a hospital. It would make me too vulnerable," Reid said, thinking out loud. "I would hide underground somewhere." He picked up the phone. "Garcia, look up the blueprints of the Mishima Zaibatsu. See if there's an underground passageway of some sort."_


End file.
